A Place For Us
by FukuWija
Summary: Witness the truth behind his actions...something Fuuko would have never guessed...in the one place where he seems to always find her. Fuuko POV, sequel to There She Goes Again


**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Happy Birfday Mi-chan—ah…OK, I'll stop. XD lawl

Plus, that was like weeks ago. X'3

Ok…so in the "_There She Goes Again"_ oneshot…Mi-chan was about to say that I'm making a sequel. Haha! But I hushed him up before he could continue! XD So, yes…this is for Yan-chan! And to all those who reviewed. :3 Thanks, huns. I love you all. –gives the cookies-

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **Don't own the anime or the manga. I didn't compose this song and am not making any kind of profit out of it. This song was sung by _Keane_. I own the stupid plot though. :p Song title is _Somewhere Only We Know_. I suggest you listen to that song over and over as you read this. xD lawl

**NOTE:** So on the first one, it's a Tokiya POV. Now it's Fuuko's POV. This is the fic that I made it Fuuko's view. My first POV-fic was Mi-chan's too…and I love that. X'3

Sorry…the fic's uber longer than the song. X'3 I love this song. D: Been listening to it for a whole day now. (I seriously didn't know which song I should use for Fuuko's POV fic. D: but I hope this is ok. -sigh- I tried. T,..,T)

* * *

**A Place For Us**  
By**Lija-chan**

For the love of Kami…who would be that stupid to walk through a bookshelf?

Of all the people to be witnessing to walk through a bookshelf…it had to be _him_!

This is the most unlikely thing to happen to anybody…most especially to someone like _Mikagami Tokiya_. Out of one hundred people, one person would most likely be stupid enough to walk through a solid object...and that one person most definitely would NOT be Mi-chan. It would be the most idiotic person out of the hundred no doubt it.

Mi-chan's suppose to be—wait, he _IS_ the smartest of all of us…with the exception of Kagerou-san…who has knowledge on almost about anything!

But, seeing proof being unraveled in front of your eyes…makes you rethink if that _Antarctic-pretty-boy_ is actually smart or acting smart.

But of course…we all know my delusions are next to zero…which means, there's no way Mi-chan's a moron.

I walked towards him; _not to care for the idiotic bump on his head!_ I was there to lecture him about listening to people. Which he should really try to work on…He never listens to me, seriously. Someday, that'll be the death of him; all because he's not listening to the wonderful Kirisawa Fuuko. Hmph!

We walked along the halls of the huge university. Wait…no. Let me rephrase that.

'_I violently pulled him along the halls of the huge university.'_There.

And that stunt I was doing; I was digging my own grave at a young age. What with all the people staring (glaring most likely, from all the females) as we passed by them.

I was quite surprised he didn't push me away at all, or didn't even say a single thing to say that his precious reputation is being tarnished in front of the whole world.

_**I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
**_

To tell the truth, I wouldn't be doing this at all. But, maybe…just a thought that bringing Mi-chan with me to knock some sense in him would be a good thing…and probably to knock some sense in me as well!

I mean…I haven't been myself lately. I've been wearing these skimpy skirts these days, and I've been having this feeling that people have been staring at me. Well, that's an understatement…I don't just feel it, I see it. I see glares and some are hungry gazes, it's sickening…but it's my fault.

Wait! No! Not really. It's his fault. And I don't know why.

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.**_

This is my first year in college. The first thing I decided to do after stepping inside this school was to look for him. Mi-chan.

I don't have a clue why. Maybe I'm looking for someone that I can easily get along with?

_**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.**_

So when I saw him during one of our classes, I tried so hard to catch his attention, but to no avail, he was too engrossed, _as usual_, to what the professor was explaining at the bottom of the class.

So, I waited until the damn class finished…which took longer than I expected. I had my eyes open slightly…but my consciousness was nowhere to be found…to make things simpler, I fell asleep.

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

When I woke up, I found the class half-empty. I turned around to check if Mi-chan was still seated on his chair; too bad though…he's probably on his next block by then. I cursed to myself. "Damn it!"

So I ran rapidly to my next block; that took quite awhile too. I didn't know which room to go to after all. I had to ask a number of people. Others ignored me, others were _most_ willing to reply to my question…others were hesitant-ish, while eyeing at me, either suspiciously, angrily, haughtily or hungrily. Name it…they probably had all kinds of mood shown burning through their eyes as they glared or gazed at me.

I sighed to myself after that…I was getting tired. I can't find my next block, now what am I to do? I even slept in my first period!

I walked wearily along the corridor with my head down. Ah god! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go mad if nobody answers me, or at least point it out!

Somehow while complaining to myself about people in my mind, a sudden flash came to my eyes (even though there wasn't any light), after what happened, I just found myself sitting on the floor and felt a searing pain run through my head.

Of course, the normal little ole' me would have kicked the life out of the bastard, but I controlled myself, surprisingly, I know.

_**I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches; are they looking at me?**_

"I-I'm sorry…" I murmured. I blinked to fix my eyes to see clearly.

"Ki-Kirisawa?" a shocked voice from above called out.

What a familiar voice! And! What a coincidence!

_**Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

I rapidly opened my eyes, "Mi-chan!?" I called out to him.

I'm surprised he still remembers my name. Pfft!

I glanced up at him, still seated on the floor. God! Can't he be a gentleman right now and help me up at least? Ok…well, it took him awhile to do that. He was probably too shock by our (unexpected) encounter, seeing his mouth open moronically like that.

_**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.**_

He helped me up. "What are you doing here?" he asked me, his tone of voice a bit bewildered. Well, well, well, that's something new.

I raised my eyebrow at him; "well, what do you think am I doing here? Looking for fun?" I asked him sarcastically. Well duh! This is a school! I think it's pretty obvious already what I'm doing here.

He blinked at me a few times.

Damn it! By those kinds of eyes…I could tell what he's thinking.

"Oh don't you think I'm a monkey and I'm stupid, YOU! Or I'll kick you on your manly part!" I grumbled at him.

He's so irritatingly, haughty! It's so infuriating!

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

Then after that day…he just started ignoring me like I never existed. Can you believe him?!

I try so hard to be close to him and make him feel like he's one of us…then he repays me in this way!? Don't you just want to choke him with a pillow or something?  
_**  
**_So now…while pulling him along with me…I'll go talk to him some place where we can be alone and be able to talk. Plus, classes just ended thirty minutes ago. So we have all the time in our hands to straight things out.

We didn't really go inside the nurse's clinic. I mean, seriously…you thought I was going to bring him there?

Don't worry; his skull isn't broken…yet.

I continued pulling him along; he didn't protest one bit. Which is totally surp—shocking!

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

Ok! So I finally forgot my purpose and just finally pushed him inside a room I first set my eyes on.

Umm…wait, it's a dark room…it smelt weird too…but, that's not the purpose here! I'm here to converse with this smartass. _**  
**_

"Mi-chan," I started. I heard a "hm?" reply. HM?! What was that about!? He didn't even complain at all!

Something's up! I can feel it!

Wait…I feel weird…Ah! AH! I just realized I'm still holding his hand.

I let go of it quickly as if it was a hot pot.

I heard him gasp, sort of…was that a gasp?! Does he even gasp at all!?

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, even though he can't see it in the dark. "Mi-chan!" I called out to him.

I didn't let him reply this time, "could you please explain to me why you keep avoiding me for the past weeks?!" I asked loudly, my temper flaring.

He shifted, I felt it, somewhat. Even in this dark…and…tiny room, I can tell he shifted a little. He was just a foot from me after all.

Boy was it stuffy in there!

"Do I have to?" he sounded kind of like a child who didn't want to apologize for something bad he did. I thought it was cute…but then again, what am I thinking?!

"What kind of question was that?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. Well…as if he can see it…but who cares?

He sighed. "I don't know." What?

He doesn't know?! "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him immediately, fuming. "Isn't it obvious? I. Don't. Know." He shifted once again, no wait…what's he doing?

"Hey! Ouch! You almost poked my eye!" I whined. "Sorry…" came his quick apologetic reply. Wow…he actually apologized. I can't believe it…

"Mi-chan?"

"What?"

"Are you sick?"

"What?!"

"I said…are you sick?"

"I heard you right! What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"How AM I mocking you?"

"That's what I said awhile ago."

"Oh…yea…"

"…"

"…"

Somehow…the atmosphere became silent…I would bang my head on the wall if the moment wasn't precious.

"So…" I started.

"Hm?" That HM again!

If it wasn't dark at that moment…he would have probably seen my eye twitch after hearing him reply that 'hm' for the second time!

"Are you telling me why…or not?"

"What was the question again?"

I glared at him. Sadly he can't see it.

"Don't glare at me." Although, he felt it! What sharp senses…

I sighed in a defeated manner. "C'mon, Mi-chan…tell me already." I held his arm and pouted. _I hope this works…_I thought deviously.

He squirmed at my touch. "Please let go…you're giving me weird feelings…" he tried to pry away.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. _Weird feelings?_ "What?" I asked confusedly.

He sighed. "Fine…I'll tell you. Just let go of me already." He grumbled, pushing my hold on his arm away.

I stood quietly in front of him in that dark, tiny room, waiting for his so-called declaration of the truth. Of course to why he kept ignoring me for the past weeks.

He inhaled a large portion of air. Ok, so hopefully, here it comes.

_****__**This could be the end of everything.**_

"I don't want to get too close to you." He finally let out.

No matter how much I didn't want to put it to heart…it hurt. It was like a sharp sword being impaled through my heart. Ok, maybe even worse.

I was taken aback by his words; I don't know if I should shout at him or cry. Well…since we're talking about me here. I would never do the latter option.

But…since he was the one to say it…especially in that kind of serious tone. I really felt like my eyes were ready to burn and fill up with tears. I forced them to not come. But, they're out…and they're definitely staying. If I blinked, they'd surely fall.

Boy was I lucky it's dark or else…he would've seen the pathetic state Kirisawa Fuuko was in right about that moment.

But since fate hates me, I let out a sob. It wasn't supposed to come out at all. But it did! I curse myself for doing that!

"Kirisawa?" he asked.

Oh great! Here it comes!

"Are you OK?" he asked worriedly…wait, worriedly?

He touched me on my shoulders…no, he placed both his hands on my shoulders.

Instead of stopping my crying…I continued on, sobbing even louder! This has got to be the most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced!

And here I thought my fight with Fujimaru was embarrassing enough. Here's one thing that can definitely rival it ten times.

"You're such…an…idiot…" I said through sobs. My heart ached more…and I couldn't help it anymore. I pried away from his hold.

Here I am. The only one who cared too much for him out of the whole Hokage…and he pushes me away. I may act like a boy…but that was only in the outside. I have shed tears for my friends during the fights we've been through. The thought of losing them was something I couldn't take.

I wanted every moment that passes by to be precious. I only felt it when he's around. I only wanted him to have all the attention I'd give. But…I'm confused. Why only him?

Is it because…even though we have a weird relationship, always shouting or arguing at each other, I found that I understand him more than Recca or Domon, or even Yanagi? Or is it because I pity him?

I know deep inside…there's a man who wants to get out. Let out that one side that won't seem to break away from the cage it was held into. It was locked inside. His own emotion held up for a long time…since the day his sister died.

It can't be helped that he's used to it. Mi-chan had always been like that since we met him.

"Fuuko-san…" he murmured. "I'm sorry…" I heard his rasp voice in the dark.

Why is he apologizing? After telling me that, he's apologizing?! He's saying sorry? But wasn't that what he really wanted? He wants me out of his life? Why only me? Why me? My heart ached so much and I couldn't understand why.

I've had enough of it. I tried to move away, get away from him as soon as possible. A hundred meter radius was enough I suppose; I just don't want to be near him right now.

I pushed him, the hardest I could, but it came out like a push coming from a little kid. Why am I acting this way? Why is my reaction like this over something I shouldn't be mulling over as though my life depended on it?

Wait a minute…I don't want to think of it that way…but…what if?

_****__**So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know.**_

It can't, be can it?

Terrified by my own thoughts. I opened the door immediately and ran. I ran. Away from him. Away from his touch. Away from his stares. Away from everything that'll remind me of him.

No wonder it felt painful deep inside. In the depths of my heart.

Under there lies feelings even a rock would never feel. Of all the people, why did I have to fall for a guy like him?

_****__**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.**_

I ran anywhere. Anywhere...just to get away from him.

So here I am…seating under the sun's bright light. My knees hugged by my arms over my chest. My tears have dried and I feel better…a little.  
_****__**  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

It's always so nice to seat here after classes or during breaks._**  
**__**  
And if you have a minute why don't we go,**_

"Fuuko-san?" I heard a voice call for my name. I felt my heart break into pieces as the familiar voice sunk in to my head. What is he doing here?

Wait…he always find me here…even when we were in high school. This was a sacred place. For me; for him.

I bit my lower lip, I forced a smile. "Yes?" I asked him not turning around to face him.

I felt the tears clouding my eyes again. This is getting a bit out of hand Fuuko! Stop crying like a drama queen!

But…still I couldn't stop them. I breathed the air around me, blinking the tears away.  
_****__**  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.**_

"I'm sorry…" he apologized…AGAIN.

"I didn't mean it." I remained silent. The gentle breeze passing through us at this quiet little sanctuary.

"It's not what you think…I meant…"

"It's ok." I tried it to sound normal, but my voice was broken.

"No, it's NOT!" he protested. Why can't he just say it?

I don't like feeling this way AT ALL.  
_****__**  
So why don't we go, so why don't we go,  
**_

"Please…Mi-chan…just say it…" I really am tired of it. Why is he always like this? Get to the point? Why can't he just succumb to his emotions at times? It's unfair! I succumbed to it, and look at me now? Well, ok, I suppose that wasn't a good example. But still…

"Fuuko…" he said my name. He's serious…tell me. Tell, Mi-chan…please. What did you really mean? I'll understand. He touched my shoulder, and I felt myself flinched at his touch.

If only he knew…  
_****__**  
This could be the end of everything.**_

"Fuuko, you mean so much to me." I to you as well, Mi-chan. The whole gang feels the same.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" Me?

"When I see you…I always feel different than usual." Wait…

"I was scared," Scared? "The emotions…were unusual. This feelings couldn't rival what I felt for Yanagi-san…it was deeper, something more." Wait…I don't know where this is going…I don't understand. "Fuuko? What are these feelings?" he's asking me why? How would I know why?

That sounded more like a confession…

…a love confession…

"Mi-chan…" his name was muffled. He hugged me from behind and I couldn't move. I was stiff at the spot. What should I do? He never hugged me before. I know I've hugged him a lot of times…but…this never happened before…  
_****__**  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,**_

We stayed like that for minutes. I felt his breath near my ear, it tickled me softly.

I cried, happy about our situation. Who would've thought?  
_****__**  
Somewhere only we know**_

Mi-chan felt the same…yet he didn't know. I feel as though…a lot of things happen at rooftops.

The only place where he'll always find me.  
_****__**  
Somewhere only we know.**_

_****__**-**_**やりかけか**_****__**-**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S RANTS:_******  
**_Umm…comedy, drama, romance. This is this fic's genre. Ok…sorry…I love mushy stuff. Since I just watched_Keanu Reeve_'sand ___Sandra Bullock_'s2006 movie, ___The Lake House_.I love that movie and I'm obsessing over it. I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT! Lawl. Sorry about that. 

Watch it, k? xD Coz I said so!

Umm…when I finished this…I didn't reread it…it's 3am! I have school today. Lawl. xD  
Oh yea...in case you guys wanted to know...they were inside a closet. Yes, that's why it smelled. It's not a clean closet. xD lawl

******Wija:**Pata pata pata pata--that's the sound of walking…I think…

******Tokiya: **What are you talking about?

******Wija: **I don't know. O,o

******Fuuko:** I'm a crybaby here…D: that's unfair.

******Wija:**Not a crybaby…you just let your sad emotion out today at this fic. That's all.

******Tokiya: **I don't like you. –glare-

******Wija:**I love you. –smile-

******Fuuko:**You got lots of fans. Hehe…

******Wija:**I love Fuuko-chan more than you though…ehehhe.

******Fuuko:**Oh…she's my fangirl. I'm so happy. –hugs Wija-

******Wija:**-hugs back- its coz Fuuko-chan is teh awesome bomb. I know you wanna hug teh awesome bomb too… -wink wink nudge nudge- Now! Come hug Fuuko! I demand you to! Hug her from behind…like you did in this fic!

******Tokiya:**NEVER! I don't want to get purple-monkey-cooties! –hiss-

******Fuuko:**What are you? A snake now? Now come give me a big hug! –grins-

******Wija:**Ahahaha! xD

******Tokiya:**I'll sue you for this! This is harassment on anime characters!

******Wija:**I'd like to see you try. –raises eyebrows-

******Fuuko:**You won't see him in the court…you even see him try. You're 2D…on paper. –pats Tokiya- Face it, Mi-chan. We'll stay like this forever…NOW! Where's my hug?

******Tokiya:**NO!! –runs-

******Fuuko:**Whee! –tries to catch-

******Wija:**oh? I'm sleepy…xD lawl. Yea…I'm sleep deprived. No wonder I'm crazy(-er than usual) again. xD Go catch 'im, Fuu-chan!


End file.
